<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're like a book that I never want to put down. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961520">You're like a book that I never want to put down.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Eventual Smut, He doesn't stutter much tho, M/M, Other, POV Alternating, POV Ben Hargreeves, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, Uh I'll add more tags later, they're 25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bookstore owner Ben Hayes, wasn't very shocked to hear that the weird mysterious building on the other side of the street was affiliated with some sort of illegal activities, but he was very surprised to hear that the local detectives wanted to use his bookstore as some sort of surveillance area. At first, he was going to say no, for a considerable list of reasons, but then the female detective's partner came in. Long story short, for the next 3 months, Detectives Eudora Patch, Diego Hernández are going to hanging around his bookstore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're like a book that I never want to put down.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah okay so quick run down about the story,,,<br/>- It's a no powers au<br/>- But they all still had shit childhoods<br/>- Yes, all of their last names start with H because I'm unoriginal™<br/>- They're like all generally around the same age<br/>- Five is the youngest at 23<br/>- Luther's the oldest at 28</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright so, what you're saying is, starting today, there are going to be detectives here?" Klaus asks as he re-adjusts the children's books. "Yeah. Apparently there's a drug ring that stems out of that building over there. Y'know, the one that's all creepy?" The brown haired male nods. "Well, do they know about our new cafe hire? He starts next week." Oh, shit. I forgot about him. "Uh, no. What's his name again?" The detectives needed to do a background check on everyone working in the store because it wouldn't make sense to work with potential drug ring affiliates trying to take down a drug ring. "I think he said his name was Five? Five Hargreeves."<br/>
"Alright, I'll be sure to tell one of the detectives." As if I had summoned Diego's energy, the man walked through the bookstore's door. I motioned for Vanya to come with me. "Hello, detective Hargreeves-" Ben began. "Please, call me Diego. I hate how formal 'detective' sounds." Ben smiled. "Alright, Diego, this is Klaus. He's the other employee I was telling you about." Klaus steps forward with a smile. "Hello." He shakes his hand. "Hi Klaus, nice to meet you." I then remember our new employee. "Oh! I forgot to tell you, but next week, we'll be getting a new employee for the cafe. His name is Five Hargreeves." Diego nods and writes something down. Presumably, Five's name to run him through a background check. "Speaking of people, Eudora and our assistant should be here soon. They had to stop at the station first." Assistant? He hadn't said anything about an assistant. I just nod instead of voicing my confusion. "Well, is there like, a good place for us to set up? I don't want to disturb any costumers." Diego flashes a smile that just about makes me blush. I quickly turn on my heels to hide it. "Well, we have a decently sized room in the back. We haven't done anything with it yet, because I haven't been able to decide what to do with it but, it should be perfect for the three of you." The little bell above the door rings as some enters the store. I turn around to greet the person. It's actually two people. It's Eudora and- "Vanya?" Eudora looks at her. "You know him?" "Yeah, we live next door to each other." </p><p>  "Anyway. There's an extra table and some chairs in the storage room. So we can get that all set up for you guys in the room." They all nod. I quickly unlock the door with my silver key. He eyes the table. Diego walks in. "Do you need any help?" I nod, as I  attempt to maintain eye contact instead of looking at he gorgeously defined arms. "Yeah. On three, okay?" I nod. "One.. Two..Three." I help lift the table but it's almost as if I'm not lifting it. I feel myself lifting it but I can only focus on Diego. His perfectly long hair, his deliciously plump lips, his- "Ben. Are you okay?" Diego asks me, waving his hand in my face. I clear my throat, "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little distracted.." Diego smirks a bit. "Oh, I know." He winks before walking back over to talk to Vanya. What? Did he notice that I was staring at him? Oh god, this is gonna be a long three months.</p><p> It's been a week. I've successfully made it through an entire week without doing something wildly embarrassing in front of Diego. On the downside, it's been a week of me only being able to think about him. Maybe I should ask him on a date? That's a horrible idea! I don't even know if he's into guys. Okay, focus. Today, the cafe hire is going to be here. Instead of sitting around allowing yourself to fall head over heels for a man you met last week, you can be productive and train Five. Klaus was standing behind the counter typing something on his phone. Someone enters the shop with a ring of the bell. It's a semi-short, lanky, brown haired male who is presumably Five. Before I could even think to walk over to greet him, Klaus has already beat me to it. "Hey! I'm Klaus, and who might you be?" Klaus asks Five with a wink. "Uh, Hi. I'm Five, I'm the new cafe worker? I talked to Ben about starting today." Klaus smiles wider and claps his hands. "That's amazing! Well, you're in luck because I shall be the one to train you!" And, there goes my distraction. Getting in his way wouldn't be a wise decision Having known Klaus for literally my entire life, I know when he has a crush on someone. He's done just about all the tell-tale signs on the Klaus list. The last thing left is the twirl. "Follow me, sweetheart." He twirls in his flowy black skirt and leads Five to the cafe. Okay, then, I could organize the bookshelves? No, you did that yesterday. Maybe I should come up with new recipes for the cafe while I wait for any costumers. That sounds good. 

 “Thank you, have a nice day!” I smile and wave to the last costumer of the day. I walk over to the door and flip the ‘open’ sign to ‘closed.’ I look over and see Five and Klaus standing the the cafe area. I realized that I haven’t even talked to Five today. “Hey, Five. Klaus. How’s the training going.” Klaus smiles. “It’s going fabulously. I taught him how to turn on the oven, and the espresso machine-“ Five playfully rolls his eyes. “He didn’t know how to work either of those, actually. He tried to voice command the oven to preheat like it was some sort of robot.” I snicker. That does sound like Klaus. I usually make dinner for the both of us, considering if I didn’t, he’d probably forget to feed himself. (It’s happened before) Speaking of dinner, what should I make tonight? I don’t really feel like cooking though. I realized again that Five had been talking the whole time and I was not listening. I quickly tune back in hopefully get the theme of the conversation. “I make my own coffee blend at home, It’s the only kind I drink now. Hey, would it be okay if I made I here, too? It could be like the house blend.” He suggests. I nod. “Yeah, that sounds great! I’ve actually been making a list of some recipes for the café corner, so I can definitely add that to the list!” “Sounds great,” he looks down at his watch. “Oh shit, I have to go. See you tomorrow!” Klaus giggles “See ya, Five!”! I roll my eyes. Once Five is out of earshot, I turn to Klaus. “You have his number already don’t you?” Klaus grins. “Yep! I do, and by tomorrow I plan on setting up a date.” I smile softly. “Well, for tonight, what are you thinking of for dinner?” “Oh, about that. I am going to the club with my friend Allison, so you don’t have to worry about me.” He lights up. “Ooh! Maybe you should invite Diego over! It’s so obvious that you’re head over heels for him and I’m sure he’d be delighted to have dinner with you-“ I quickly cover his mom as I see Diego walking towards us. I laugh awkwardly, “Hey, Diego!” Diego smiles warmly. “Well, I’ll leave you two to it, I have to get my outfit ready for tonight. See ya, Benny!” Klaus winks at me from behind Diego. “He’s right, y’know.” “Hm?” “Klaus was right. I would love to have dinner with you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>